Trash to Treasure
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: The fight against the Decipticons continue and to what end will they go just to get the shards of the AllSpark. When Bumblebee gets seriously damaged, he takes his shard and goes into hiding, but what happens when somebody buys him from the junkyard and decides to fix him up. The human is in for a lot more than just a beautiful car.
1. Chapter 1

Chpater 1

My first try on the Transformers Fanfic. Yes there may be some Out Of Characters. A new character (my own) and yes it doesn't follow the movies I am aware I am warning you in advance so if you don't like any of that, please do not continue I don't own transformers the characters or any other thing that has to do with it this is all purely fiction thus FANFICTION! My new obsession in other words ;-) )

The AllSpark, a very powerful and once very large cube that both the Autobots and the Deceptpticons have looked for it for many many years. In good hands, the AllSpark can do many great things, but in the wrong hands, it could mean the end of all living things and even the destruction of all living things and even the distruction of Earth.

One boy, Sam Witwicky, the great great grandson of Archibald Witwicky, the one who had found the AllSpark, not knowing what it was, gets pulled in the middle of the fight between the Autobots and the Decepticons.

It started when Sam and his father had gone to buy a car and ended up being Bumblebee.

In the fight to protect the AllSpark fro the Decepticons, Sam ended up shoving it into Megatrons's chest, destroying bot Megatron and the AllSpark.

Only a few shards of the AllSpark had been left intact. The Human govermenthad one, Sam had found one on his sweater and Bumblebee had the last one.

For two years the Autobots worked with the humans to protect the planet, but when the Decepticans found out where two of the shards were, another very large battle broke out.

During this battle, Bumblebee sustained sever damage. It was because of this, he left Sam and went into hiding to protect the small sliver that could cause so much trouble.

Now he sits in a junk yard, his once beautiful body now a crumpled mess, and his once beautiful yellow paint job, faded scratched and peeling. Now he sits among the other destroyed cars, hopefully "hidden" away from anybody who may recognize him.

For a while, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet went looking for him, but with the extensive damage, they were unable to find him. There Bumblebee sat, offline,and even unable to know what was going on around him.

Day in and day out, people came and went through the junk yard. The humans continued to walk past, never even giving him a second glance. To them, he was just a peice of junk.

TBC

OK so I am so sorry the chapter is short. I wasn't quite sure how to really get this started, so it's more of an over view of what happened thus leading up to of course where Bumblebee is where he is. It will get better please bare with me. Everybody who continues to read and review all my stories, thank you. It's an honor to have you guys fav not only me but stories as well. You all are so awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Trash to treasure Chapter 2

**Sorry this took too long to update. It's been...crazy. There really is no words to describle on what is going on over here. I'm gonna do better. I have to just get down to typing up the chapter. Please forgive me *bows* I really hope you like this. Be warmed, the character I m using is not from any of the movies. **

Chapter 2

A heavy rain pelted Bumblebee, causing the dirt he sat in to splatter up and make him even dirtier. He was no longer the beautiful yellow camaro he once was. No longermoving has caused him to deterriate.

The following morning, the junk yard owner came to see what damage the storm had caused. He was a short fat man, baldnig, his small thin-rimmed glasses slid down his nose as his small dark eyes scanned the rain drenched area.

"Damn it all to hell..." he muttered.

The area was so mudding that some of the stuff had been completely covered, making it difficult to tell what it once was. Several of the junk cars had their windows down or broken windows. Their seats now soaked.

He muttered a string of curse words as he walked the mud covered junk yard which coated his old shoes. The soked through the soft material and soaked his sock.

With each step he took, the mud under his feet shifted causing him to slip. He threw up his hands to keep his balance and let out another long list of curse words. The sudden jerking movement caused a pain to shoot up his back.

As he walked further into the junk yard, he noticed that several items had fallen over due to the mud underneath them shifting.

'Well.' he thought. 'There isn't anything I can do about it...'

Ten am came and went and like any other day, he opened and like any other day, buisness was slow. It was mid Augist and boy was it hotIn no time, the mud had dried up, leaving everything a light brown.

He sat in his hot office sweating like a Thanksgiving Ham. Even in shortas and a t-shirt and several fans blowing on him, he just couldn't get any cooler.

By noon, nobody had come and he was bored. Absently he played with a pen, spinning it through his fingers and then tapped his lips with the tip.

The sound of dirt crunching pulled him out ofhis thoughts. A young woman who looked as if she were only sixteen walked up to the gate to sign in. She wore black boxers, a gaming t-shirt and grey sneakers. Her long light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Uh, hi. My name is Hana, I am hoping to buy a car."

The man smiled. "Yes. Please sign in and I will take you to the cars."

He watched as Hana signed the paper and dated it. Her handwriting was really neat.

"Alright Hana, my name is Bob. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to her.

"Hello, Bob. As you know I am Hana. Nice to meet you as well." She took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Follow me please."

Hana followed him through the poorly orginized dump to just past the middle where about a couple dozen cars sat. She didn't have much of an option.

"Don't get too many cars."

Slowly Hana walked around the cars. There was a 2000 Honda Accord, but the front was squished all the way to the front windshield. Every window had been broken out and now the entire inside had been completely soaked.

She shook her head and made her way to the next car. A 1993 240SX Hatchback. It looked nice on the outside, black with flames on the hood, but the inside was another story.

The plastic front dash was bleached and had a long crack on the passenger side. There was no back seat and the front passenger seat was missing as well.

There was several cars that looked as if a car chop shop had already gotten to them. Doors , the engine radios even wheels were missing. Most of the cars looked as if the cars didn't even run any mnore.

"Can you tell me which cars actually run?"

"Yes."

It wasn't too many, but there were just a few that looked as if they had potentual. Only one car cought her eye.

A beautiful yellow camaro sat there. Even with the slight damage to the hood and the side panals, the pant was only faded and the inside looked like it was in pretty good shape.

"Hey Bob?"

"Yes?"

"Does that start?"

"Hold on let me check."

Hana watched as Bob jogged back to his office and returned several minutes with the keys. By the time he got back, he was gasping for air and holding his sides from the sudden activity.

The door stuck a little as he tried to open it and when it did, it let out a groan as if it was protesting against being opened. He dropped down into the bucket seat , put the key into the egnition and turned. After several seconds, the engine roared to life. Hana smiled.

"How much would you like for it?"

"Ten -thousand."

"What?! For that?! Lok where we are at! Look at all that damage! Do you really think that somebody would pay that much?!"

After haggling for a while they agreed on a price, filled out a bunch of papers and by the end of all this Hana was driving away in her new-ish car.

The camaro's engine was loud, almost deafening. If she wasn't careful, she was speeding down the road. Theg as pedal was easily pushed.

'This is perfect. nd it's a better price than a dealership. '

Pulling up to her house, she hesitated. Her parents weren't the normal parents.

She was more like a slave to them. With what money she had saved from her part time job, she used to buy the car so she could get as far away as she could.

As she removed her keys, she noticed something on the floorboard. Leaning over, she picked it up. It was a small sliver of something, black, matalic maybe.

"Hm."

Whatever it was, it was very pretty. It would make a really pretty necklace.

Sighing she placed her eyes and the sliver into her purse and made her way up the driveway and toward the front door. Both of her parents were there to start their daily screaming at her.

TBC

**I really hope you guys n gals like it. I'm gonna try getting the next chapters up. I have several written up already, it's just typing all that up. Thank you everybody for reading ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Trash to Treasure

Chapter 3

The car chugged down the road, every once and a while sending large puffs of black smoke into the air. All this cought the attention of passers by. It was embarassing.

Yeah, she would need to take it to be fixed as soon as possible.

Making a left down a smaller road and taking it for about half a mile. This smaller road was extreamly bumpy.

"Ugh."

The building was a tall industral building, looking like a large metal shack. The sun shone on the dull metal, almost blinding her.

Here, there was very little foot traffic to worry about for it. A bunch of "buisnesses" that didn't get too many customers. Laying several miles on the outskirts of town.

She pulled into the driveway, alearting the owner to her presence. He hurried out.

"Hey! I am NOT open! You can't be here yet!"

She smiled. "Hello, Bry."

"Hana." a grin lit up his face. He hurried forward and threw her arms around him. "What brings you here? Don't tell me you actually drove that thing here."

"What do you think of it?"

"Where did you find something like that?! That's a fricggen camero! That's a muscle car."

"Yeah."

"Man it's beat up though. Where did you find this thing?"

"You wouldn't believe it, but I bought it for real cheep at a junk yard."

"A junk yard?! Seriously?! This thing has some serious damage to the body, but damn."

Hana smiled. "I know, but I did go to the best mechanic."

Bryan shook his head, causing a few blonde strands to fall into his face. He brought up a hand to push the hair behind his ear.

"Pop the hood."

Hana opened the driver side door with a loud creek and poped the hood. She heard him lift the hood and then whistle.

"Damn!"

"Damn as in good or damn as in bad?"

She was worried. Damn was usally not a good thing and that was bad.

"Good. Suprisingly." He laughed. "You have here a really good muscle car. The engine is beautiful, nothing wrong under the hood."

"Woah!"

"Are you sure you got ths from teh dump?"

"Yeah. Just lucky I guess."

"Lucky my ass. Come on let's get it inside."

Hana climbed into the driver and Bryan into the passanger. The engine roared to life once more sending a large cloud of smoke out the tailpipe.

"You do know that's not supposed to happen, right?"

"Yeah."

She carefully pulled forward until she was compeltely in the garage and shut off the engine. It was only 20 feet, but there was a huge cloud of smoke left in the car's wake.

"For you, I'll do it for a good prince."

"Thanks, Bry. How long do you think it will take ?"

"Dunno. I have some other cars to take care of but I can drop it off at your house when I finish."

"You're the greatest!"

"I'm gonna run some arrands if you want a ride home. "

"That would be awesome."

Bryan did a quick look up and jumped into his 1950's chevy pickup truck. The trucks engine was extreamly loud when it started, causing the whole thing to vibrate.

"Yeah I knkow but I really like this truck.

Bryan drove down the deteriorating road back into the center of the city. His car shop sat on the outskirts of the city, a more quiet area but more area for a lot less of a prince. It took about half an hour to get from the middle of the city to his shop.

"It shoudln't take more than two weeks hoepfully to get it fixed up since there isn't anything I need to do to the engine."

"I don't know what I would do without you, Bry."

He blushed. "Thanks. It isn't much longer before you start collage right?"

"Yup! I'm so excited I'll finally get out of my parent's house and be free!"

He pulled out to a light blue house, two stories with a white picked fence. Colorful wildflowers

"Thanks so much for the ride."

"No problem. I'm glad I can help."

She climbed out and turned to face him. "Drive safely."

"Will do."

Bryan watched as his best friend walked through the white fence and up the cream colored steps. All hopes of being together had gone out the window.

As he pulled away thinking about the camero in his garage. Fixing it will be a slight challenge, but still somewhat of a fun one.

As he pulled away from the blue house, he thought of ways to tell his best friends that he ahs feelings for her.

TBC

_**Alright. I know this took a while to post, but here ya go. I'm typing as fast as I can. Thanks for reading guys n gals. **_


End file.
